Skill Leveling for Beginners
Skill leveling for Beginners ~WEAPON SKILLS~ Increase the proficiency in using weapons such as dagger, staff, 1H & 2H sword, club, etc more effectively. In leveling your weapon skill,damage and accuracy when using that weapon increases. Example: I'm using a dagger. Trying to hit a monster with it will give you Exp points depending on monster level and your level. * Monsters 2 levels lower or more gives 1 exp *Monsters 1 level lower than you 2 exp *Monsters at your same level gives 3 exp *Monsters 1 level higher than you gives 4exp *Monsters 2 levels than you gvies 5exp(the highest you can obtain) P.S. Find 1 monster 2 levels or above than you are, then you can reset your stats(5 paras). Make it all defense, get a low damage weapon that you want to level up in that way, you can have a lot of hit with 5 exp before killing it but I do run away if the monster is about to die then battle him again. You may also consider AP drain to make the monster unable to fight back and HP regen is a good tool too. :) ~MAGIC SKILLS~ Void, Fire, & Frost is similar to leveling weapon skills. But in Divine magic, you can only use it on yourself or teammates and gives 3 exp. So go to "Dungeon of Noob" and what you'll do is cast Divine magic on yourself or your pet. Once you get Imbue Lucidity, your can cast that on yourself to regen MP(or you can use Sacrifice through the shield skill, it just costs more AP and no MP), and continuously increase your Divine Blessing. ~SHIELD SKILL~ Improved use of shield in absorbing or deflecting hits. You can gain Shield exp if you manage to block an attack, but it only gives 1 exp until a certain level that you get the next Shield skill there's nothing you can do. The chance of blocking is increased when you're equipped with a shield. You can go to "Dungeon of Noob" and click and turn until you get the next skill which is an offensive attack that gives Shield exp depending on what level the monster is that you are attacking with it(similar to weapon skills). Casting Shell on yourself, for example, always give 3 Shield exp. ~EVASION SKILL~ The hardest skill to level up. You only get 1 exp with each successful evade, doesn't matter what level the monster is. You can go to "Dungeon of Noob", have a dead pet(or summon a level 1 pet and ditch it, since you can't just send your pet back home) for you to be the single target, have at least a 1 HP regen item and continuously end your turn. (Tip: You can get a quest that requires your to increase your Fisticuffs skill to 10. Once complete, it gives you a helm that regens 5 HP each turn.) ~ARMOR SKILL~ Improve damage control when it comes to using protective armor. You can gain Armor exp when your hit with a monster wearing a armor. When your you're not wearing any armor you cant gain Armor exp. Like the first examples, Armor exp is affected with the level of monster that will hit you. Thanks.. I hope this helps IGN: makidok level 28 Smithing lvl 40(max) 2H sword lvl 32 Dagger lvl 18 Evasion lvl 40(max) Shield lvl 40 (max) Armor lvl 32 Divine Blessing lvl 10 Alchemy lvl 21 Void lvl 12